Proximamente en su Cine Favorito
by www.wtf.com
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando Los Sombreros de Paja y demas personajes de One Piece deciden pasar una tarde en las peliculas?  Contendra ligero LuNa y ZoRo en los capitulos que siguen y tal vez un poco de Crack Pairing
1. Comerciales en la Sala 12

**Disclaimer :One Piece y sus personajes, al igual que unas peliculas a las que hago referencia ,no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>-¡Estúpido taquillero, nos detuvo por más de una hora!-<p>

-Tal vez lo hizo por que querías pagarle tu boleto con dos botones y un caramelo, Luffy-

Diez jóvenes entraron a la sala de cine número 12, interrumpiendo el silencio que hasta entonces había habido. La sala estaba compuesta por un conjunto de doce filas de unos quince asientos cada una. La mayoría ya estaban ocupadas, tanto por novios que solo iban a besuquearse o por grupitos de amigos que no habían encontrado nada mejor que hacer en su tarde de viernes que ir a sentarse a ver un película que fácilmente podían descargar de internet o comprar en la calle por muy poco dinero .

-¿Bueno, donde nos sentamos?- pregunto Chopper mientras se llenaba la boca de chocolate

-Hasta atrás, para poder aventar palomitas a los demás. Aparte no hay nadie sentado, solo Enel- señalo Usopp, pero el chico de pelo rubio se limito a darles el dedo medio y decirles:

- No, jodanse. Ya están apartados para mis amigos-

-¡Pero si tú no tienes amigos, Enel!-

-Oh, cierto…pero de todas formas esta fila es para mí solo y si se acercan un paso más juro que los electrizaré tan fuerte que lo dejare en coma por meses. –

Usopp lo mando al carajo y busco otros lugares junto a sus amigos.

-¡Oye Nami, tú te puedes sentar…en mi regazo!-

-¡Ugh, Absalom eres tan odioso!- recamo Nami indignada. Sanji compuso una risa de aprobación y dio los pulgares arriba a Absalom, los cuales oculto de inmediato cuando Nami dejo de darle la espalda. Fue Robin quien por fin encontró lugares desocupados en la fila de hasta delante.

-Uff, por fin, que ya me estaba cansando- dijo Luffy pisando los pies de todos en la fila mientras llegaba a su asiento -¿Y qué película vamos a ver?-

-Se llama "El Capone"- respondió Usopp mirando el boleto que había comprado en la taquilla.

-Que mierda de nombre. Yo quería ver "Noches Calientes en el Reino de Kuja"- se quejo Sanji , ganándose los pulgares arriba de Absalom

-Pfff, esa esta peor. – resoplo Zoro por fin encontrando su asiento correcto después de haber dado tres vueltas a la sala – Si querían ver una película buena, nos hubiéramos metido a ver "Kill Kuina : Volumen 2", eso sí es entretenimiento-

-Yo tenía antojo de ver "Bepo Jones en Busca de el Submarino Perdido"- agrego Robin sentada tranquilamente

-¡Esas película son nada comparadas con la SUUUPER "Veloces y Enojados: Reto Water Seven"!- grito Frabky haciendo un movimiento de baile con sus brazos

-No lo digas tan alto, Franky, recuerda que a Chopper le dan miedo las películas de carreras- recordó Vivi dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza a el pequeño reno que se atragantaba con sus dulces.

Nami estaba por decir cual película hubiera preferido ir a ver cuando todos los demás en la sala la callaron a ella y sus amigos con un fuerte "¡SHHHH!" Acompañado de varios insultos y palomitas que les aventaban.

Kuma, que estaba sentado al lado de ellos, los miro con su inexpresiva cara y dijo :

-Yo quería ver "Pacifistinator"- después regreso su mirada a la pantalla y no volvió a hablar.

-Sanji, te cambio de lugar, es que me está dando miedo….– pidió Usopp señalando a un inmóvil Kuma

- ¿Y renunciar a sentarme entre Nami swan y Robin Chawn? ¡No en esta vida, amigo!-

-Silencio, que los comerciales están comenzando- anuncio Vivi.

Las luces de las sala se apagaron por completo y en la pantalla se empezó a proyectar la función. Pasaron varios avances de película como "Eustass the Kid : Vaquero del Mar", "Patch Hiruluk y "El Rey Richie".

Después de diez minutos mas de comerciales y avances, la película ya estaba comenzando.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- grito escandalizado Luffy haciendo que sus amigos y todos los demás dieran un grito de terror y brincaran sobre sus asientos. Unos hasta tiraron sus dulces y refrescos que tenían en mano y la sala se convirtió en un batidero de dulces, palomitas y hielos.

-¿!Que ocurre Luffy! ?- preguntó nerviosa Nami

Luffy la miro con ojos desorbitados

-¡Ya me comí todos mis dulces y la película apenas va a comenzar! ¿!Como se supone que vea la película sin mi comida! ? -

_¿Podra Luffy ir a la dulceria y regresar a tiempo para ver la pelicula, o los demas en la sala lo sacaran a el y a sus amigos a patadas primero?_

_!Descubranlo en el siguiente Capitulo!_


	2. Cambiemos de Funcion

-Oye, oye, ¿y cuánto cuesta el hot dog?-

-10 berries-

-Ah, entonces no, está muy caro. Oye, oye, ¿y cuanto cuesta el refresco jumbo?-

-10 berries … -

-¡ Mmm , suena bien! Pero, nah….Oye, oye, ¿y cuanto cues...-

-¡MIRA , IMBECIL. SI LA DULCERIA SE LLAMA "TODO A DIEZ BERRIES", CREO QUE ES BASTANTE OBVIO CUANTO CUESTA CADA COSA! ¡Y si no vas a comprar nada, ya lárgate, que estas retrasando la fila ¡- exclamo Bellamy, el encargado de la dulcería , a ese molesto cliente del sombrero de paja que ya llevaba veinte minutos preguntándole cuanto costaba cada dulce .

-¡Esta bien, ya voy a pedir! Qué carácter …bueno, entonces quiero un refresco de carne grande, dos hot dogs jumbos ,siete barras de chocolate, nueve conos de helado y las palomitas bañadas en mantequilla tamaño Monstruo- pido Luffy mientras se picaba la nariz.

-Son 200 berries en total, glotón asqueroso– dijo malhumorado Bellamy mientras ponía en el mostrador la orden de Luffy.

-Ahí te dejo el dinero. Gracias por todo, Bello May- dijo Luffy recogiendo toda su comida y regresando a la sala corriendo rápidamente

-¡Soy BELLAMY! No Bello May- lo corrigió Bellamy mientras revisaba el dinero que le había dejado . Pero aquello no era dinero, solo eran un par de botones y un viejo caramelo medio masticado y lleno de pelusa.

Bellamy los arrojo al suelo con furia y tenía la intención de ir tras el pequeño bastardo, pero la interminable fila de clientes que le exigía dulces y que los atendiera de manera amable lo detuvo y Bellmay se vio forzado a quedarse en su puesto.

-¡Odio mi vida!- rugió (aunque ya le faltaba poco para llorar) mientras una señora de pelo rosa seguía y seguía pidiendo de manera amenazante dulces y resulto ser peor cliente que Luffy.

Pero debía soportarlo, ya que era el único empleado en la dulcería de un cine barato, por lo que debía trabajar todos los días de la semana soportando a clientes estúpidos y engreídos, los cuales se creían más listos que él y de vez en cuando lo reportaban con su jefe por su mala actitud , lo cual hacia que le redujeran su ya de por si bajo sueldo de 3 berries la hora.

Si, Bellamy tenía muchas razones para odiar su vida.

* * *

><p>-Ya llegue, ¿Qué me perdí? – pregunto Luffy volviendo a su asiento y pisando de nuevo a todos en la fila .<p>

- De puros balazos y pláticas entre italianos mafiosos que se parecen a Crocodile- respondió Usopp

-Te escuche, estúpido – reclamo Crocodile, quien al contrario de ellos, si estaba disfrutando de la película –Estoy sentado detrás de ti, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?-

-La verdad, no. Pero ahora que lo sé, siento un miedo sin palabras…- dijo Usopp asustado del sujeto del garfio que tenia atrás y de el enorme Kuma a su lado, que seguía tan inmóvil que casi parecía estar inconsciente.

Diez minutos después, Zoro se paró de repente de su asiento.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Luffy

-Me voy a otra función, que la película está muy aburrida-

-Yo te acompaño- agrego Robin levantándose – Yo también ya me harte ligeramente de tanta pelea y persecuciones policiacas .O ¿acaso te molesta que vaya contigo?- pregunto Robin viendo que Zoro se había sonrojado un poco a pesar de la oscuridad del cine.

-Me da igual- respondió Zoro rápidamente.

-¡Ya lárguense o siéntense, que no me dejan ver, tortolos estúpidos!- le urgió Buggy aventándoles un paquete de nachos con queso, que dio a Kuma justo en la cabeza. El payaso se sentó de nuevo cobardemente en su asiento y uso a sus amigos de escudo por si Kuma decidía patearle el trasero por su insolencia.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima ahora mismo ,Buggy ¡-

-¡No, primero protégeme, Alvida!- Pero Buggy termino por soltar a la hermosa chica cuando esta le dio un puñetazo en sus "joyas de la familia" y se fue a sentar lejos de él , junto a Duval . Muy pronto, los dos empezaron a coquetear.

-Mis…mis…mis pequeños Buggys….- sollozo el payaso hincado en el suelo de dolor mientras todos en la sala lo abucheaban y le ordenaban que se callara. El dolor, humillación y perder a Alvida fue innecesario, ya que Kuma no pareció darse cuenta del golpe que había recibido y siguió tan tranquilo como siempre a pesar de tener el cabello y rostro lleno de queso y nachos.

Luego de eso, pasaron otros diez minutos en los que incluso Luffy y Usopp lograron mantenerse medio callados. Luffy no tenía idea de que pasaba en la película, el solo veía a un montón de sujetos en traje que hablaban con un acento chistoso y que fumaban mucho, lo cual le daba risa al inicio, pero ya se estaba aburriendo.

-¿Y cuando salen las chicas en bikini bailando?- se quejo Sanji ,más aburrido y desesperado que Luffy

-Nunca. Esto es una película de crimen, no un maldito show de striptease, pervertido degenerado…- le dijo con desaprobación Crocodile .

-Pues no pienso quedarme ni un segundo mas viendo esta porquería de película. ¡Me voy a la función de "Noches Calientes en el reino de Kuja"! ¿Quién está conmigo?- propuso Sanji dirigiéndose a la salida

-¡YO!- Grito Absalom, y los rubios pervertidos salieron corriendo de la sala mientras reían maliciosamente

-¡Oigan chicos, espérennos!- se les unieron Franky y Brook, dando unos pequeños paso de baile frente a todo la sala antes de marcharse.

-¿Por qué son tan inmaduros?- se preguntaron Nami y Vivi sin creer el comportamiento de sus amigos.

En ese momento, Luffy se volvió a levantar y grito aun más fuerte que antes :

-¡ES IMPOSIBLEEEEE!-

Esta vez la sorpresa en la sala no fue tan grande, pero Chopper y Coby se asustaron tanto que se desmayaron y Helmeppo los tuvo que sacar de allí cargando y los llevo a la enfermería.

-¿! Que ocurre ahora, Luffy! ?- pregunto Nami alterada, sacudiendo a sus amigo de los hombros

-¡ Me he tomado muy rápido el refresco de carne y ahora debo ir al baño!-

-…-

-!YA FUE SUFICIENTE DE SUS ESTUPIDAS INTERRUPCIONES : LINCHEN AL SOMBRERO DE PAJA!- propuso Spandam a los demás irritados espectadores. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Nami tuvo que huir de la sala junto con Luffy antes de que los atraparan y golpearan .

Usopp y Vivi se quedaron atrás y viendo que sería muy riesgoso hacerse notar, decidieron permanecer sentados en sus asientos, tan tranquilos y callados como Kuma.

-Solo quedamos tu y yo ,Vivi. Asi que mejor hay que disfrutar de el resto de la película en paz….Por cierto , ¿quieres un nacho con queso?- le dijo Usopp mientras agarraba uno de la cabeza de Kuma y comia de las palomitas y demas dulces que Luffy habia dejado.

* * *

><p><em>¿Que pasara con Nami y Luffy si ya no pueden volver a la sala?<em>

_¿Podran Sanji y el grupo de pervertidos colarse en la funcion que desean ver?_

_¿Bellamy podra hacer algo mejor con su vida?_

_!Descubranlo en el siguiente Episodio!_


	3. Flamingos y Peliculas de Horror

-Bellamy, estoy muy decepcionado…bueno, la verdad no, porque no espero nada de un loco inepto como tú , pero de todas formas. A ver, estos dos clientes levantaron una queja en tu contra porque dicen que te niegas a atenderlos-

-Si, no los puedo atender…! POR QUE YA SE COMIERON TODA LA DULCERIA ¡ Y digo_** toda**_ literalmente, porque hasta los estantes y la máquina de palomitas de maíz se comieron! ¡Son unos monstruos!

-No,no. Sin excusas, Bellamy , y ya no ofendas a nuestros queridos clientes. Tu atiéndelos con una sonrisa y cumple sus exigencias- le ordeno el dueño del cine, Donquixote Dofalmingo – Eso es todo de mi parte, ya me voy a ver una película…puede que encuentra una chica guapa que ligar en la sala,! o incluso algo mejor ¡-

El jefe Doflamingo se alejo con su afeminado caminar y se metió a la sala numero 12, dejando a Belllamy solo en su dulcería destrozada. Bueno, no estaba solo del todo, ya que estaban con esos dos clientes que habían ido de chismosos con su jefe : Bonney y Wapol.

-¡Oye estúpido, ya dame mi Combo tamaño Rey¡-

-¡ Y una mierda. Yo llegue primero, gordo de metal!-

-¡Tu cállate, cabello de sakura!-

Y así, Bellamy tuvo que soportar una interminable pelea de insultos malos y chistes aun peores que tuvieron Bonney y Wapol, hasta que este último decidió que en realidad tenía mucha y termino por comerse entero a Bellamy antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Oh por el amor del cielo, te comiste a el empleado de la dulcería! – se escandalizo Bonney mientras golpeaba a Wapol en el estomago –Pero aun peor: ¿!Por qué no guardaste un poco para mí!-

_Y asi termina la historia de Bellamy , un héroe que dio su vida para defender el capitalista negocio de los…_No, de hecho solo fue un pobre diablo que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de un Wapol hambriento.

Pero aun así será recordado por varias generaciones de empleados de las dulcería en los cines baratos, aunque lo más probables es que para mañana ya ni siquiera Doflamingo recuerde su nombre.

¡Final feliz ¡

* * *

><p>-Ahhhhh, siento que baje tres kilos….- suspiro Luffy una vez que "respondió el llamado de la naturaleza"<p>

-Luffy, eres un asco. No deberías orinar en un envase de refresco!- lo regaño Nami viendo como su amigo dejaba el envase lleno (no de refresco, obviamente ) sobre el piso.

-Jajaja, lo siento. Pero ya no llegaba a el baño – dijo Luffy , recibiendo un golpe de Nami justo en la cabeza.

Luego de haber sido corridos de la sala de cine, Nami y Luffy habían decidido esperar a sus amigos en la dulcería, pero se encontraron con la sorpresa que la dulcería había desaparecido, junto con Bellamy.

Después, sin un lugar fijo a donde ir, habían estado explorando el cine en busca de una función a la cual pudieran entrar, pero todas las entradas de las salas estaba siendo vigilados por enormes guardias de seguridad que parecían gorilas.

Uno de hecho era un gorila de verdad, que se llamaba Hamburg, quien era el que resguardaba la entrada para la función más tentadora de todas: "Noches calientes en el reino de Kuja", a la cual Sanji y sus ero- amigos ya se habían infiltrado, gracias a el poder de invisibilidad de Absalom.

-Oye, Nami ¿y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Luffy con una lagrima de dolor en su ojo causada por el golpe de Nami – No podemos entrar a ver otra película y ya ni podemos comprar dulces…!Nos vamos a morir de aburrimiento!-

- No deberías quejarte, ya que todo es tu culpa, Luffy. Bueno, admito que también hicimos mal en entrar a una sala llena de maniacos y criminales agresivos, pero nos hubieran dejado en paz si tu no hubieras estado gritando tu incoherencias a cada momento!-

Nami parecía estar en serio molesta, pero su enojo disminuyo un poco cuando Luffy le dijo con voz honestamente arrepentida:

-Lo siento…me deje llevar , ya sabes como me gusta venir al cine y , pues, creo que no debí estar gritando para hacer enojar a nuestros estúpidos compañero de sala…,lo lamento Nami.-

- Lo hecho ,hecho esta- replicó Nami con un suspiro de resignación. Se sentó en una mesa con dos banquillos que estaba cerca y cruzo los brazos . Luffy se sentó junto a ella, sin saber que decir.

_¡Tal vez si le regalo un chocolate se alegrara ¡ Oh, pero ya no esta la dulcería…_

_Ehhh, ¡ya se!. Tal vez si le digo un chiste muy bueno que me conto Sanji…Ok, no, por que ni siquiera yo le entendí…_

_L_uffy siguió pensando otras maneras de recompensar su error con Nami hasta que por fin dio con la correcta:

-Nami, se que estas un poco enojada, pero te diré algo: Dime cual película querías ver y te prometo que no importa como o que deba hacer, ¡te llevare a verla!-

-Luffy, no creo que…-

-¡Vamos, solo dime. Confía en mí, Nami!-

Nami vio con una mezcla de ternura e incredulidad a su amigo de sombrero de paja que sonreía con ingenuidad. No lo sabían, pero sentados en aquella mesilla de un cine barato, cualquiera que los viera diría que se veían como una linda pareja .

Comprendiendo que no había nada que perder , Nami decidió por darle una segunda oportunidad a Luffy

-Está bien- comenzó - La película que yo quería entrar a ver es…-

Cuand Nami estaba por terminar su oración, la vieja banquilla y las sillas cedieron ante el peso de sus usuarios y se desplomaron. Nami cayó sobre Luffy y una vez que la conmoción paso y de que tanto Luffy y Nami se cerciorarán de que no se habían lastimado, rieron contentos sin levantarse del piso.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Zoro y Robin dieron dos vueltas enteras al cine ( gracias a que Zoro habia decidido dirigir el camino hacia la sala) y por fin llegaron infiltrarse a otra función. Encontraron dos lugares vacios en la fila de hasta atrás y se sentaron.<p>

-Hola, guapa- comenzó Jango, que estaba sentado frente a ellos. Pero Zoro le dio un patada en la cara y Jango se volteo y se fue del cine corriendo ..y llorando, como un bebe.

-Eso fue …chistoso- reconoció Robin riendo ligeramente.

-El tarado se lo merecía- dijo Zoro.

Ya sin nadie que los molestase, los dos empezaron a ver la nueva película. La cual resulto ser de terror, llamada _"FrankeOars y la Isla de Zombies_"

Los efectos eran horribles y las actuaciones eran aun peores (incluso se veían los cierres en los trajes de los "monstruos") pero eso no evito que cada vez que había un pequeño susto, Zoro dejara que Robin lo abrazara un poco, a pesar de que ella no tenía ni un poco de miedo.

* * *

><p>Miedo de verdad era el que tenia Usopp, ya que un extraño y enorme hombre vestido con plumas rosas y unas gafas moradas se había sentado al lado de Vivi y le estaba coqueteando. Usopp la defendería, claro,pero primero debía reunir un poco de valor….y acabarse de comer esos nachos.<p>

* * *

><p>¿<em>Podra Usopp dejar de ser un cobarde y enfrentarse a Doflamingo?<em>

¿_Nami podra ver la pelicula que desea?_

¿_Por que Bonney come tanto y aun asi esta mas flaca que una modelo?_

_!Descubran eso y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo!_


	4. Y vivieron felices por nunca

"_Vamos, Usopp. Agárrate bien los pantalones y se valiente"_

Se repetía a si mismo Usopp en su mente, pero por más que intentaba levantarse, sus rodillas estaban muy temblorosas como para mantenerse de pie y lo único que podía hacer era ver como Doflamingo no dejaba en paz a Vivi.

-Entonces, hermosa ¿vienes muy seguido aquí? Porque de ser así te puedo dar la tarjeta de promoción "_Cliente Platinum Doflaconsentdio_" que te da descuentos en la dulcería y los boletos…y mucho otros_ privilegios_ conmigo, si sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Señor Doflamingo, por favor. Ya váyase y déjeme sola, se lo advierto – pidió Vivi alejándose de el señor del atuendo de plumas rosas lo mas que podía.

Usopp mientras tanto se hacía el desentendido y trataba de seguir viendo la película a pesar de que sentía cierto remordimiento de dejar a Vivi sola en tan incómoda situación. Cuando agarraba el último nacho de queso de la cabeza de Kuma, este le detuvo la mano y le dijo con su indiferente voz:

-Ya deja de ser una niña llorona y ayuda a tu amiga-

Ussop lo miro unos segundos como si se tratarse de uno de esos ermitaños sabios que dan grandes consejos.

A pesar de ser unas palabras sin emoción, Usopp se había inspirado y sabia cual era su deber:

-Tienes razón Kuma, debo ayudar a Vivi. Es mi deber como hombre y como su amigo salvarla de Doflamingo – exclamo Usopp levantándose de su asiento heroicamente con una mano sobre el pecho. Doflamingo lo vio de reojo y se rio de él antes de regresar toda su atención a una enojada Vivi - aunque el mida mas tres metros, sea mucho más poderoso que yo, además de que es un sádico violento que…!No, no puedo hacerlo, me da mucho miedo!-

Usopp se encogió y su asiento y empezó a temblar, sin rastro de el valiente héroe que hacía dos segundos se había proyectado en el.

Kuma ya no dijo nada y solo negó con la cabeza, como si dijera "Eres Patetico"

Enel , aburrido de la película, le dio con rayo a Usopp que causo que su cabello se hinchara y quedara en forma de afro , similar al de Brook.

-Vaya peinado más estúpido que te quedo – se mofo Crocodile , cortando el cabello que Usopp con su garfio ya que le obstruía la vista.

Usopp volteo a ver a Crocodile y fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió un plan para salvar a Vivi de Doflamingo…y de paso vengarse de Crocodile.

Dando un último respiro y sabiendo que debía decir , Usopp se encamino hacia Doflamingo.

-No nos molestes, amigo. ¿No ves que estamos un poco _ocupados_?- le dijo el dueño de cine poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Vivi y acercándola a él. Vivi vio a Usopp con una mirada de auxilio.

-Oi,oi, señor Donquixote. Lamento interrumpirlos a usted y su chica, pero mi amigo que esta atrás de mi- dijo Usopp señalando a Crocodile sin que este se diese cuenta – es muy tímido, pero me ha dicho que lo encuentra… extrañamente atractivo-

A Doflamingo se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión

-¿Eso ha dicho? Vaya…- respondió Doflamingo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sin ya el mas mínimo interés en Vivi – Pues yo…también lo encuentro muy guapo. ¡Voy con él antes de que alguien me lo gane!-

El dueño de cine soltó una risotada de colegiala traviesa y se alejo hacia Crocodile

-Hola, chico,- lo saludo mientras se sentaba a su lado . Crocodile parecía tan indignado como confundido –Me dijo un pajarillo que crees que soy …SEXY-

-Acércate un centímetro más a mí y te juro que te degolló- advirtió Crocodile furioso poniendo su garfio entre él y Doflamingo. Los demás en la fila los comenzaban a ver con curiosidad y esto no hizo más que la vergüenza y enojo de Crocodile aumentaran.

-Uy, te haces el difícil- dijo Doflamingo juguetón y sin miedo – ¡eso hace que me gustes más!-

Para su mala suerte, todos guardaron silencio en se momento y las palabras de Doflamingo se escucharon por toda la sala.

-¡Aw, un flamenco y un cocodrilo enamorados!- empezó a gritar Buggy en otro estúpido impulso de molestar a los demás sin medir las consecuencias –El amor no conoce barreras-

-Un gran insulto de alguien que recibe un golpe en los "bajos" de una chica que mas tarde lo deja por un desconocido justo en su cara- le regreso un metiche Jabra , haciendo reír a toda la sala. Alvida, les dio el dedo medio a todos y siguió dándose de besos con Duval.

-Y tú tienes experiencia de sobra en ese tema, ¿no Jabra?- agrego Enel burlonamente.

-Tu cállate, orejón. Que tu ni amigos tienes- se metió en la conversación Perona , mientras Cindry le lanzaba a Enel un plato.

Pronto, y sin saber cómo, todos en la sala comenzaron a discutir y defender a sus amigos hasta que se formo una batalla campal.

Unos arrancaban los asientos y se los lanzaban entre si mientras otros golpeaban a los demás con sus palomitas y refrescos

-Carajo, esto si es diversión- dijo Don Krieg mientras hacía chocar las cabeza de Moria y Gin.

Buggy se lanzo furico a Duval y comenzo a golpearlo en la cara. Alvida se molesto y abandono la sala tranquilamente, olvidandose de los dos.

Jabra se iba a pelear con Enel, pero él y los otros del CP9 comenzaron a golpear a Spandam por que…pues porque les caí mal.

-Uy, guapo, mira lo que hemos provocado – siguió Doflamingo sin prestar atención a el desastre que ocurría su alrededor y puso una mano sobre la de Crocodile.

El hombre del garfio ya no soporto mas de se sujeto y lo agarró por el cuello y lo lanzo hacia la pantalla de la sala. Dofalmingo rio en todo el trayecto y parecía hasta disfrutar de ser lanzado.

Cuando por fin dio con la pantalla, la atravesó justo por en medio y causo que la película se cortara.

-Hijo de perra afeminado- dijo Crocodile ofendido y se unió a la pela campal ,dando con su garfio a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

-Vivi…- comenzó Usopp mientras el y su amiga se habían refugiado en un rincón de la sala – que te parece si nos largamos de aquí antes de que nos maten?-

-Te apoyo ¡VAMONOS!-

Los dos abandonaran la sala esquivando de golpes perdidos y salieron ilesos. Kuma les dirigió una ultima mirada , sonrió muy ligeramente y después se puso a leer su libro favorito ya que no tenia deseos de unirse a la pelea.

-Por cierto Usopp- le dijo Vivi ya que los dos estaban a salvo – Fuiste muy valiente y me salvaste , aunque en el proceso causaste una pelea como nunca se ha visto en el cine que y tal vez deje unas cuantas victimas…pero de todas formas ,Gracias-

- Soy un héroe muy valiente – presumió Usopp orgulloso – ¡Claro que te salve!-

Vivi rio un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y el "valiente héroe " se quedo pasmado y se puso aun mas colorado que un tomate.

* * *

><p>Nami y Luffy no tuvieron problema en entrar a la función que Nami deseaba ver, ya que para su buena suerte el guardia de esas sala resulto ser Ace, quien los dejo pasar a escondidas<p>

-¡Genial, yo también quería ver esta película!- exclamo Luffy tomando su asiento al lado de Nami.

- De haberlo sabido, hubiéramos comprado los boletos para verla desde un principio. – dijo Nami contenta.

Junto a Luffy , tomándose un poco de la mano, comenzaron a disfrutar de los pocos minutos restantes de la película titulada "Pirartas del Grand Line : La maldición del Barba Negra " protagonizada por su actor favorito :Gol D. Roger.

Pero en realidad la película no era lo importante, por que Nami y Luffy descubrieron que se tenían el uno al otro, y lo demás… venia después.

* * *

><p>Y asi , todos estaban felices y contentos (excepto el pobrecito Chopper que aun seguia en la enfermeria)<p>

Hata que dentro de la sala 12, mientras todos los sombreros de paja disfrutaban de sus funciones y Wapol daba un trago de un refresco que encontró en el piso lleno de una extraña soda de color amarilla mientras Bonney trataba de quitarselo… que Buggy accidentalmente tiro el libro de Kuma al piso y lo destrozó con sus pies.

Esto causo que Kuma se enojara tanto que empezara atacar a todos sin piedad y en uno de sus ataques , dio a la estructura principal del cine y este se derrumbo por completo sobre todos los clientes…

* * *

><p><em>¿Podrá Crocodile recuperar su honor perdido?<em>

_¿Doflamingo dejara de sonreír por una vez en su maldita vida ahora que su negocio está en ruinas?_

__...¿O sera este el fin de nuestros queridos heroes y villanos?__

_¡Descubran eso y mucho mas en el ultimo capitulo!_


	5. La pelicula que tendra secuela

…_y más de treinta mil presos tuvieron que ser evacuados después de que el jefe de policía Magellan tapara las cañerías de la prisión, otra vez. En otras noticias, el popular cine "DoflaPeliculas "se derrumbo sobre sus cimientos anoche después de que un enorme tipo con orejas de oso se descontrolara , todo gracias a que un payaso le destruyo su libro favorito. Esta reportera solo les puede decir algo a esos dos: ¡SON UNOS IMBECILES!_

_Ejem, en fin, volviendo a la noticia….Afortunadamente (o debería decir, desafortunadamente…), no hubo víctimas mortales y todos los que se encontraban dentro del cine fueron exitosamente salvados por los bomberos de los escombros y llevados al hospital. Si, Capitán Sengoku, todos incluso los piratas se salvaron. Mejor suerte para la próxima, canalla…_

_Bueno, tal parece que esa es la mejor noticia que tenemos para ustedes esta mañana de la maldita sociedad tan aburrida en la que vivimos._

_Yo soy Catarina Devon, y eso fue todo por hoy en el noticiero " ¡Buenos Días, piratas!". Espero que tengan un día asqueroso y que los atropellen al salir de sus casas ¡!MALDITOS BASTARDOS HJOS DE PU…!_

_-SE_Ñ_AL INTERRUMPIDA-_

-¡Zehahaha, como amo a esa mujer!- exclamo Teach "Barbanegra" riendo y con el control de la televisión en la mano.

-Pero si está más fea que una gárgola y más loca que una cabra, Teach…pensándolo bien, harían una pareja estupenda- susurro Franky acomodándose la almohada en la espalda.

-Oye, Teach cámbiale al canal de "Solo para hombres"- pidió Sanji desde su cama. Tenía una pierna enyesada y un brazo torcido.

Teach , Franky y Sanji no eran los únicos en esa habitación del hospital, ya que también estaban todos los que habían resultado heridos después del derrumbe de cine. Muchos de ellos tendrían que pasar unos cuantos meses hospitalizados, comiendo la "deliciosa" comida del hospital y soportándose los unos a los otros dia y noche, las veinticuatro horas al día.

-Si tan solo hubiéramos ido al circo en vez del estúpido cine…- lloraba lamentablemente Chopper, quien tenía todo su cuerpo vendado y lo único que podía mover eran sus ojos – ¡Aparte yo ni siquiera disfrute de la película porque me desmaye a media función y me la viví en la enfermería!-

-¿Y crees que eso es malo, estúpido reno? ¡Yo vomite como nunca en mi vida después de que tome una soda de piña pasada y bastante agria!-

-¡Me alegra de que así haya sido, de otra forma me estaría pudriendo en tu asqueroso estomago, jodido tragón!- exclamo Bellamy recostado y con la cabeza vendada. No tenia muchas heridas físicas, pero el trauma de haber devorado y vomitado en una misma noche lo perseguiría por un tiempo.

-Uy, sí que fue bueno que te haya vomitado. Ahora podrás regresar a tu trabajo en la dulcería donde te pagan tres berries la hora por atender a clientes como yo. ¡Felicitaciones, Bellamy!-

Los tres lastimados Bellamy , Wapol y Chopper , que por azar del destino les tocó en camas continuas, empezaron a discutir hasta que el dolor de sus heridas los hicieron callar.

Un poco más alejados y también en camas continuas estaban Luffy , Nami ,Zoro y Robin

Zoro no parecía molestarle estar en el hospital con dos costillas rotas y como de costumbre, ya estaba profundamente dormido. Robin por su parte, milagrosamente había salido ilesa del derrumbe, pero fingía unas cuantas heridas para estar cerca de sus amigos…y en especial de cierto espadachín con pelo verde

Nami se había lastimado una pierna y la espalda mientras que Luffy tena un collarín en su cuello y la frente llena de curitas.

-¡Esa fue la mejor ida al cine! Hay repetirlo de nuevo la próxima semana, ¿no lo crees, Nami?- anunció Luffy emocionado levantando violentamente los brazos y tirando sin querer la sabana que lo cubría.

-Tranquilo, Luffy. Primero hay que esperar a que salgamos del hospital- le dijo Nami tranquilizadoramente. Con voz más baja y guiñando un ojo, agregó –Y la próxima vez, tu y yo iremos solos-

Luffy no le puso atencion por que estaba muy ocupado viendo la televisión y Nami , enojada, le arrojo un vaso de agua.

Un poco mas separados a la derecha estaban Usopp, Vivi y Brook.

Brook estaba encantado con el lugar que le había tocado ya que estaba rodeado de chicas lastimadas, pero aun así hermosas como Keimi, Califa y Paula.

-Esto no es un hospital, esto es el paraíso – suspiro Brook deseando no salir nunca de allí –¡Muerete de envidia , Sanji!-

-Pues admito que no está mal – concordó Usopp ya que enfrente del estaba Kaya y a su izquierda Vivi…pero en cuanto volteo a la derecha se dio cuenta que su compañero de al lado era nada menos que:

-¡Kuma! – Grito sorprendido y asustado -¡No lo puedo creer!-

Kuma dejo de leer su libro y lo vio con sus ojos inexpresivos. Lo saludo asintiendo la cabeza y volvió a su lectura.

-Sanji… te cambio de lugar…por favor, te lo suplico- sollozo Usopp, pero el rubio estaba muy lejos y no lo escuchaba.

-Ese narizón es un pobre diablo – rio Crocodile , cuyo garfio había sido removido por el momento y tenia una pierna fracturada. El no poder fumar le crispaba un poco los nervios, pero al menos en el hospital tedria paz y tranquilidad por unos cuantos meses…

-!Yuju, cocodrilito!- lo saludo juguetonamente Doflamingo desde la cama a su izquierda. Al verlo, Crocodile intento cerrar la cortina de su cama con desesperación, pero estaba muy lejos para que la alcanzara y la enfermera no estaba por ningún lado –¡Parece seremos compañeros de hospital, que buena suerte para los dos! Sabes, estoy tan feliz por esto que casi me hace olvidar que mi cine está destrozado y yo en la quiebra. ¡En serio sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor, Crocky!-

Doflamingo le sonrió coqueto y Crocodile miro al techo con desesperanza

-Que alguien me mate…-

Dejando de lado a un cocodrilo triste y un flamenco feliz, regresamos con los sombreros de Paja.

Cierto era que cada uno de ellos tendría que soportar varias cosas y adversidades de a aquí a que los daban de alta del hospital, pero a pesar de ello, se sentían felices. Principalmente por que todos estaban con vida a pesar del derrumbe. El no estar juntos en el momento del desastre había sido muy preocupante y angustioso, pero al verse de nuevo en la habitación del hospital sintieron un jubilo enorme.

Ahora si , juntos superarían el reto de el hospital y disfrutarían su estancia al máximo , a pesar de que estaban atrapados con sus enemigos y unos cuantos amigos las veinticuatro horas del día .

¡Pero si habían sobrevivido al derrumbe de un cine, aguantar unos meses en el hospital seria pan comido!

-¡A ver , tarados. Es hora de su inyección!- anuncio desde la puerta la enfermara Dadan cargando un paquete inmenso de jeringas y ampolletas – Tranquilos, solo duelen…!BASTANTE!-

Bueno, tal vez sería más difícil de lo que creían. Y esta vez, Luffy no estaba tan emocionado ni lo veía como una gran aventura.

-Nami, tengo algo que decirte por si no sobrevivo la inyección…- empezo a decir Luffy como si estuviera moribundo

-Ay, por favor Luffy, no exageres. Pero dímelo de todas maneras-

-¿Me preguntaba si tu…?-

-Si….-

- si tu…?

-¡ Ya dilo!-

-…si me podrías regalar los postres que nos den en cada comida-

Nami lanzo otro vaso de agua a su amigo , mientras la enfermera Dadan inyectaba por sorpresa a Luffy en su brazo. Obviamente sobrevivió, pero solo era la primer de las muchas inyecciones que recibiría.

Por suerte Nami estaba a su lado, aunque en ese instante estuviera molesta y le hubiera aventado vasos con agua. Aun asi, Luffy no la cambiaria por nada ni por nadie.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, en realidad no es el fin definitivo, ya que las locas aventuras de los sombreros de paja (ahora en el hospital) continuaran en un proximo fic titulado "Recuperacion en la Sala de Locuras". <strong>

**Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en el transcurso de este loco y corto Fic . No saben como me alegra que les haya gustado. ! Muchas gracias en serio!**

**Ahora si las ultimas preguntas de este fic que seran contestadas...en el proximo fic XD**

_¿Podra Luffy sobrevivir a tantas inyecciones?_

_¿Robin podra mantener su actuacion de estar herida ..o la descubriran antes de que den de alta a el resto de sus amigos?_

_¿Chopper no tendra calor al estar cubiertos de tantos vendajes?_

_!Descubran todo eso eso y mucho mas en **"Recuperacion en la sala de Locuras!"**_


End file.
